The brother
by lovewords
Summary: Cammie has an amazing boy friend and is living what she considers to be a perfect life, but then Zach comes. he's cocky, handsome and conveniently the brother of her current boyfriend. what happens when he sets his sight on her and she just can't seem to stay away? No spies. Go Zammie! sorry about the title, it'll have to do for now...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- HEY EVERY ONE! I HAD THIS IDEA AND I JUST HAD TO GIVE IT A GO. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Cammie's POV**

My name is Cammie Ann Morgan. I live in Roseville, Virginia. I have great parents and an amazing boyfriend. You could say life is perfect.

I sat in math class, drumming my fingers on the squared paper of my maths books. I knew everything that the teacher was talking about so I was just making up a new rhythm. The class was almost over and I couldn't bother to listen any more anyway. Max was sat next to me in his usual spot making notes. I heard the bell ring, flipped my book shut shoved it into my bag with the rest of my school stuff.

"Were you paying attention at all in that lesson?" asked Max smiling at me.

"Maybe." I said. He looked at me knowingly and I gave in "Maybe not, but I knew everything. It was just a revision session." I smiled.

"Well if you had listened you would have learnt a few new things that are going to be on the test next week." The worry on my face must have shown because then he said "Luckily I made some notes for you." my heart fluttered a little. I loved it when he did things like that. It made me realise how lucky I was to have him. Out any of the girls in school he wanted me. Max didn't have the best home life, his mom had left his father for another man and taken his brother with her. He didn't see either of them very much and neither did his father. I never liked to ask about it, Max had always been a bit sensitive on the subject.

"Thanks, you're the best." I stood on my tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He nodded slightly.

"I know, but sometimes I don't feel like you appreciate me." He said giving me puppy eyes and I gave him a little smack on the shoulder. "You see, she hits me." he said turning to some random freshmen. I laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry, is there any way I could make I it up to you." I knew what he was looking for.

"Oh, well I don't know? How about a kiss?" I smiled and kissed him long and hard on his lips.

"Was that any good?" I asked in a fake innocent tone. He shrugged.

"I've had better…" I knew he was messing with me.

"Really? Well in that case-" the ball rang signalling we were late to our next lesson and I didn't the chance to finish my sentence before we both darted off to different directions.

When I got home that evening I went straight to my room. Had tones of homework sense we had our first set of exams this year coming up. I had just settled down to get started on chemistry when I got a text message. I decided to ignore it and not get involved with whoever wanted to chat. I knew I got distracted easily so I turned it off too.

2 hours and 10 minutes later my mom called me down for dinner.

"Cammie!" she shouted

"Coming! Just a minute!" I finished scribbling down some chemical equation and slapped my book shut and massaged my temples as I went down to the kitchen. I was surprised because the table was already set and that was usually my job. I smiled as I sat down in my spot across from dad and next to mom who had just placed a large bowl of salad in front of me. I was really looking forward to the lemon chicken sitting in a large dish only a few inches away. I didn't usually talk much at dinner. Just ate quietly and listened to how my parent's days had gone and what new product dad was planning on producing.

"How was your day Cammie?" my dad asked lifting his second piece of chicken onto his plate.

"Um, fine." He nodded.

"And how is Max?" my mom asked. I was taken aback slightly, they didn't normally ask about Max at dinner.

"Um, fine." I repeated. I popped a tomato into my mouth.

"And the girls?" my mom pressed on. I knew she was talking about Liz, Macey and Bex. I hadn't seen very much of them that day. None of our classes matched.

"There good. Why do you ask?" I placed my fork down my plate and leaned back in my chair. My parents exchanged a weird look and it made me worry bit. "Mom? Dad? What's up?" I asked turning to each one in turn.

"Well, it's nothing really darling." She glanced at my father again before continuing "It's just that, me and your father and were thinking of going away for the weekend and we just didn't know if we should leave you free run of the house of not." I tried not jump from my seat and scream '_YES! YES! YES! YES!'. _

"Now we know this would be a big responsibility and we don't want to push you into it… but…" he trailed off and before he could continue I butted in.

"Oh no! it's no problem at all. You and mom go chill for the week. I can look after things around here." I was beaming and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I watched my parents exchange unsure looks before they both nodded and agreed that they _trusted _me enough. I don't know what had possessed my parents to go away, but I wasn't going to ask, for fear of them changing their minds.

After everyone was finished eating I excused myself from the table and ran back up to my room to tell the girls that they would be staying at mine this weekend.

**A/N- THERE IS CHAPTER 1! IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I DON'T TO KEEP GOING UNLESS I KNOW PEOPLE ARE GOING TO READ IT. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! (I'LL PROBLY GET A CHAPTER OUT NOMATTER WHAT, BUT AFTER THAT ITS UP TO YOU)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- OKAY SO I GOT QUIET A FEW REVIEWS AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CHARTER (EXCEPT MAX, HE'S MINE.)**

**Cammie's POV**

It's Friday! My parents are leaving this evening after I get home from school and the girls are coming over at 9. I dressed myself in a light pink skirt and white t-shirt with small pink flowers on it. I smiled at myself in the mirror and I brushed on a thin layer of blush and grabbed my school bag, before heading down stairs.

I was so looking forward to tonight, I hadn't had sleep over with the girls' sense Bex's birthday and that was over 3 months ago. I needed a girl's night and I was getting a girls weekend!

"Cammie dear! Have a good day!" My mother shouted from my parent's bedroom. She and my father were upstairs pack and it wasn't going very well. She kept telling him to "move out of the way!" or "grab that shirt!"

"Bye mom!" I shouted back forgetting all about breakfast as I headed out the door and off to school.

When I arrived it was quiet. I guess I had left the house a lot earlier than I had thought. I made my way up the steps to the door.

"Cammie!" I jumped back a bit as Max came up behind me with a rough expression on his face. "I didn't think you would come, sense you didn't answer my texts last night." I was confused slightly, then I remembered how I had turned off my phone to revise and never turned it back on. I smiled at the recollection and quickly said

"Of course I came. What did you want to talk to me about?" Max was a few steps down from me so I was looking him in the eyes. He had perfect eyes.

"It's about my mom." He said in a tone I just couldn't figure out. I nodded and took his hand, not sure what to say yet. Luckily he continued.

"She showed up last night, out of the blue." Oh no, I had always been worried this would happen and Max wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Max I-"

"No, she didn't stay long, she came to _drop something off._" He spat the words and I wasn't quit following him.

"What did she-"

"My brother is back."

**A/N- SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW ELSE TO TELL YOU THAT ZACH IS BACK! BECAUSE ITS SO SHORT I HOPE TO GET YOU THE NEXT CHPTER TONIGHT. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- HEY! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS. SORRY FOR SUCH SHORT LAST CHAPTER, I DIDN'T KNOW HOW ELSE TO END IT. SORRY FOR THE WAIT. HERE IS CHAPTER 3!**

**Cammie's POV**

There was a new boy in class that day. I assumed was Max's brother… Zach I think is what Max had said. He had only told me his name this morning; he had never talked about him before. They were nine months apart in age, but they were in the same grade, Zach was the older one. I only saw him from behind. Dark hair, tall and strong, but every time I tried to get a glimpse of his face he would disappear around a corner of be surrounded by a group of people.

At lunch I went outside to find my friends. I spotted Macey sat on the grass with Liz and Bex. They all had some kind of sandwich in their hands and drink in their lap.

"Hey." I said as I sat down to join them. I noticed Max was over on the other side of the field with Grant, Nick and Jonas. I smiled and waved them over.

"Have you guys seen the new boy?" Macey asked excitedly. Liz nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, yeah." Bex stated before letting out a whistle. I shook my head in frustration.

"Not his face, only the back of his head. Why?" Macey started to fan herself and raised her eye brows.

"Gorgeous!" Macey cooed.

"Are you talking about me?" asked Nick with a smirk as the boys reached us. Macey snorted,

"No." she turned her face up to the sun and closed her eyes.

"She was talking about the new boy!" Liz squeaked with pleasure. I saw Max stiffen a little at this and immediately stood up and took his hand. I wasn't sure who else he had told about Zach or if he was even planning on telling any of them. Liz's checks went red as she glanced over at Jonas. They weren't going out but it was obvious that they should be.

"Well I haven't seen him." Nick responded looking around the crowds of students eating lunch. I nodded in agreement, before looking up at Max.

"Well he is totally hot! I call dibs!" Bex shouted as she jumped up and kissed Grant on the lips. They were going out. Liz giggled and Macey laughed; I didn't respond.

"I think I'm going to go get a drink. Does anyone else want one?" I asked letting go of Max's had and taking a step back.

"No thanks Cam." They all replied. I gave Max a kiss on the check and started to make my way back to the open doors of Gallagher Academy for exception young men and women.

I popped a coin into the vending machine and typed in A6. I watched as a bottle of water fell from the top shelf and hit the bottom.

I felt someone's eyes on me as I reached down to get the water. I turned around to see a group of boys watching me with smirks on their faces as one with dark eyes and dark hair started coming my way. I couldn't move as he approached, I was transfixed and I think it was pretty obvious.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he reached me and lead up against the vending machine. I felt myself blush. I didn't even know this kid yet his smile made me go weak at the knees. I could see the group of boys behind him watching and I felt my cheeks go even hotter. I knew what this was, some kind of dare or bet. I didn't really want to be a part of it.

"Can I help you?" I asked gripping my bottle firmly.

"Um, well my buddies over there don't think I can get you to kiss me." He jerked his head in the direction of the boys. I raised my eyebrows. They were right. There was no way I was going to kiss this boy no matter how hot he was.

"Do you think you could prove them wrong?" I couldn't believe how forward he was being.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend." I was suddenly disgusted with myself for even looking at this boy. He nodded as if this wasn't a surprise, which it shouldn't have been sense me and Max had been going out publicly for just over year; almost the whole school knew, we didn't hide it.

"Well, I won't tell. I promise they won't either." said the boy innocently.

"What's the matter Zach?! Can't get Cammie to kiss you?!" shouted one of the boys who I recognised as Luke. They were all in the same grade as me. _Zach? This was Zach? How had I not noticed this before? _Zach ignored them.

"Not in your dreams." I spat at him. He put his hands up in front of him.

"Sorry," he said to me, then turned to his new friends. "You were right. She is too shy!" they all started laughing including Zach. I felt my hand start to tingle as I resisted the urge to smack him.

"Really?" I said angrily.

"Well, I tried to prove them wrong, but you just wouldn't-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before I grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard on the lips. _There._ I thought, _that'll prove them wrong. _

When I let him go he seemed shocked then grinned.

"Gotcha." He said before turning around smugly.

"See you later Gallagher Girl."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- HI! I'M REALLY EXCITED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT! **

**Zach's POV**

I saw her approach the vending machine. Her dishwasher blond hair was down around her face, she wore an expression of worry. It looked cute. I must have been staring more openly than I thought because the boys noticed me and started laughing. I felt my checks go a bit red.

"What?" I asked innocently. 'What?' they mocked in a high pitch voices.

"Zach's got googly eyes for Cameron Morgan." They teased. I tested the name out

"Cameron Morgan." and then nodded in approval as the name rolled off my tongue easily.

"Well lover boy, afraid she is off the market." This time I laughed, no one was off the market to Zach Goode. The boys looked at each other raising eyebrows.

"I bet she would choose me over whoever her boyfriend is any day." I didn't doubt myself, except in the tiny back of my mind, where I thought _I think I'm in love. _

"Well go on then. We want to see you try to get Cammie to kiss you." I smiled at the challenge. .

"Fine." I turned away from them and started heading over to Cammie. She turned around and looked from my friends before her eyes settled on me. She seemed entranced. _I know I feel that way too. _When I reached I said what any girl loves to hear.

"Hey beautiful." I lead up against the vending machine, blocking her in. I saw her blush, surely though this wasn't the first time she had been called that.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Her large eyes looked up into mine and my heart skipped a beat. Her cheeks were still a little pink, I couldn't tell if she was wearing blush or if it was left over embarrassment.

"Marry me?" but that's not what I said. instead I responded,

"Um, well my buddies over there don't think I can get you to kiss me." I jerked my head in the direction of my friends. She raised my eyebrows. It was so CUTE. She seemed a bit angry, but I continued

"Do you think you could prove them wrong?" I tried not to sound like a jerk.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend." I knew this of course because Luke had told me, but I was going to lose my nerve soon and I didn't want to go back to the boys without a kiss.

"Well, I won't tell. I promise they won't either." I said as innocently as I could.

"What's the matter Zach?! Can't get Cammie to kiss you?!" shouted Luke who was shaping up to be my best friend, well he had been at least. I ignored them all as they continued to laugh.

"Not in your dreams." She spat at me and I tried to shake off the hurt by putting my hands up to cover my face. I didn't want her to see me go red. I decided that I would just play along with the others.

"Sorry," I said to her, then turned to Luke and the others. "You were right. She is too shy!" they all started laughing and I forced myself to as well. When I saw her face again she was filled with rage and I regretted my decision to be cruel.

"Really?" said Cammie angrily.

"Well, I tried to prove them wrong, but you just wouldn't-" she me off as she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to her. I felt her lips press against mine hard. They were soft and sweet. I was about to relax into it when she pulled away. I was totally shocked that I had got her to kiss me like that; I couldn't help, but grin.

"Gotcha." I said acting like it had been my plan all along, before turning around self-contentedly.

"See you later Gallagher Girl."

When I reached my friends again, unlike me they hadn't bothered to try and hid their shock.

"Oh my God." Said Luke.

"Cammie just kissed you." Mathew muttered more to himself than to me.

"Yeah, she did." I said in awe, the kiss till lingering on my lips.

"Who is she dating anyway?" I asked trying to make it sound casual.

"Max, Max Townsend." My blood ran cold.

**A/N- WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ZACK? WHOSE POV DO YOU WANT ME TO START WITH NEXT? PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- HEY! THENK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY REALLY MAKE MY DAY! I'VE HAD A FEW PEOPLE ASK FOR MAX'S POV AND I'M SO GLAD YOU DID BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU! HERE IT IS! **

**Max's POV**

I watched her walk back into the school. I didn't really want to talk to the others right now and decided to go catch up with her. I excused myself from the others and headed into the school after her. I wasn't in a rush; I knew she was probably going to the vending machine by the cafeteria which wasn't far away. I wanted some time to think too.

Cammie was so, good to me, always there when I needed her to be and gave me space when I asked for it. She never pushed me for answers and I loved her for all of these things. Her smile and laugh made my heart jump with joy. When she was sad or in pain I could feel it like a direct blow to the head. I turned down a side corridor to get away from the crowds of people heading outside. I would just go around and come out at the other end.

I saw Cammie stood by the vending machine. So beautiful, so special, and so… my heart jumped out of my chest… kissing another boy. I couldn't see who it was from behind, but I didn't really want to know. I turned around and went back outside to our friends.

_What the hell was that? Who was that kid? Were my eyes playing tricks on me?_ My heart was broken into, lying in the palms of my hands.

**A/N- HEY I WANTED TO GET THIS DOWN BEFORE I FORGOT EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED TO WRITE. I ALSO WANTED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING TONIGHT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND I WILL POST THE NEXT UPDATE TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL, HOPWFULLY. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK; WHOSE POV DO YOU WANT? PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I'VE WRITEN THIS CHAPTER IN A NOTE BOOK JUST TO TEST IT OUT, AND I THINK I LIKE IT. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING SOONER, IT'S JUST I'VE BEEN SO BUSY, BUT HERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Cammie's POV**

I stood frozen for a moment. _What had I done? How could I have lost control so badly? Why had I let him get to me? Because, _I thought to myself, _that's exactly the kind of thing Zach does, he gets under your skin._

After a few seconds I came to my senses and headed back outside to my friends. I couldn't stand just watching Zach boast to his friends about my mistake. I felt like crying whenever I thought of Max finding out. Did Zach know this is how he had made me feel?

I saw the all stood up and heading over to the garbage cans to put their lunch leftovers into the trash.

"Hey." I said as casually as I could manage while I twisted the lid off m water and took a long gulp letting the cold liquid slid down my throat.

I felt his lips on mine, they were soft and warm. My eyes started to sting when I realised they weren't Max's I was remembering.

"Hi, Cam." Macey said. I gave her a force smile. I didn't want her to notice my mood. I knew she would press me for details if she did. _Should I tell her? Should tell all the girls tonight? Should I tell Max? _I couldn't think about it anymore. I could see Max was still upset about Zach so I reached out to take his hand when I noticed they were clenched into fists and as I looked up at his face I saw he was staring at someone with anger and pain I had never seen him have.

"Ohh!" squealed Liz pulling on Jonas's arm.

"There he is!" Zach was walking out of the school with a huge grin on his face, except he seemed slightly pale and worried. Just the sight of him made my blood boil and my stomach flip at the same time.

"Okay, let me go have a word with this guy." Nick said shoving his hands deep into his pockets before striding off. The others laughed, that was, apart from me and Max.

**Max's POV**

All the hurt I was feeling from Cammie left when I saw him again. He seemed happy and pleased with himself. He must have said something to make Cammie kiss him. I knew she would never just do that to me. No; this was his fault and I wasn't just going to let him get away with it. The others started toward him and I didn't want to draw attention by not going so I fallowed them. Cammie did too, but I kept her eyes on me. They were full of concern and almost fear? _Does she know I saw?_

I could hear Macey laughing and see Grant's arm slung over Bex's shoulders.

"Max?" Cam's voice was soft and gentle.

"Are," she cleared her throat, but before she could continue I walked away. I didn't want her to ask if I was okay. Or if something was wrong, not until she told me what I already knew.

**Zach's POV**

Cammie is without a doubt y something. She has to be one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. It isn't a striking beauty; it's a calm, subtle, easily unseen beauty. It was something I couldn't let walk away. I have to seize the moment. Even if it means I have to go through Max.

**A/N- THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Cammie's POV**

We ran up to my room giggling and laughing. Liz was struggling with her bag so Bex offered to take it. I could tell by Bex's expression that it was heavier than she thought it would be; especially because her own sleeping bag and other stuff weighed about 15 lb by itself, she would never admit it though which made me smile. I reached the landing and was heading over to my bedroom when I heard a loud bang and

"Oopsy Daisy!" Macey burst into a loud cackle, (Which she would deny if you asked her) while Bex took advantage of the situation and ran for the spot under my windowsill. I watched her throw her bags down and place one foot on top and put her hands on her hips, in the classic pose of victory. It was when Liz stumbled in with Macey on her back that made me keel over with laughter.

"What are you doing?" I choked out

"You know what, I don't even want to know." I said still laughing. Macey smiled and Liz's knees buckled and they both collapsed onto the floor. Bex burst into giggles too and we all laid there in my room gaining stomach and headaches from all the hysteria.

"What do you want to do?" I asked once I managed to catch my breath.

"Dares!" Macey shouted, jumping to her feet to get an old empty water bottle from her school bag. I pressed my lips together. I wasn't that found of dares sense it usually ended up with us dancing in front of my house in our under ware… or one of us at least. In fact I was pretty sure the last time the four of us played this Liz almost feel out the window trying to measure the length of the drain pipe.

"I'm not too sure about that, Macey." I said hesitantly.

"Oh, come on Cam! Please?" she pouted and made her eyes grow huge.

"I'm with Mace. We play dares." Bex said with a smirk. I knew I wasn't going to win against Bex and Macey. I hung my head in defeat, but came up smiling. Despite the awkward situations we usually ended up in, it was still hilarious.

"Okay," I said "Let's play." We sat down on the floor in a circle. Macey placed the old bottle in the middle and spun it. It went around a few times before it landed on Bex.

"Okay, it was my idea so I will start." She crossed her legs like the rest of us and thought for a moment. I had no idea what Macey had in mind, but Macey… and Bex for that matter, both came up with hilarious and entertaining dares.

"I dare you," Macey said with a smirk "To call Grant and try to see him a dolphin." Macey gave an evil cackled. The rest of us just looked at one another like she had gone insane, but then again Macey had never been normal.

"Fine gimm'y your phone Liz."

"Why me?" Liz asked clutching her new iPhone 5s, which had been given a few new gadgets, such as an x-ray camera, a built in Taser that activated when you asked Siri for a doughnut and an app that held the file every student and every staff member of our school. Liz of course had been the one to add these changes.

"Because Grant doesn't have your new number." She paused "And because I said so." Bex held out her hand and Liz reluctantly placed the phone in her palm.

"Thank you." Bex said in a sing-song voice as she punched Grants number into the phone and pressed the green button. No one asked how she just knew the number, she had obviously committed it to memory and I was willing to bet my entire life savings that Grant knew hers too.

"Hello?" Grant said into the phone. Ex put the phone on loud speaker.

"Hello sir," Bex said putting on her best American accent

"Can I help you?" Grant asked

"Actually, I would like to help you. Can I interest you in buying a dolphin?"

"Err, no thanks." Grant said

"Are you sure? We have them in all shapes and sizes." Bex said I tried not to laugh and ruin the prank, no matter how pathetic it was.

"I'm sure. Bye-" but Bex didn't let him hang up

"You sound like the kind of man who would go for the female dolphin-"

"Excuse me-"

"We can have it delivered by January, we are sorry for the wait. The money will be transferred tomorrow." Bex covered the voice detector on the phone, so Grant could hear what she said. We were all laughing

"How much does a dolphin cost?" Bex giggled, me and Macey looked at one another and then started laughing again.

"£15,762" Liz blurted out which made us all clutch our stomachs

"Thanks," Bex gathered herself together. Then she went back to Grant

"It'll be £15,762. We hope you enjoy!"

"Wait!-" Bex hung up and threw the phone at Liz.

"There! My turn to spin." Bex said recovered already. It wasn't till the bottle pointed at me that I stopped laughing completely. Bex didn't say anything at first she was busy thinking.

"I dare you to put on your pyjamas, go next door and invite Josh to our sleepover." Josh is my next door neighbour, who happened to be my first crush and boyfriend. Apparently he had never gotten over me when we broke up. I stood up and went to put on some heavy winter pyjamas before Macey through me the thin silk nightgown she had made me buy last time we went shopping.

"Macey, I'm not wearing that!"

"Yes you are!" I heard Liz giggle. I knew I wouldn't get any help with this so I slipped it on and went to the door way.

"When I come back you all better be in your pyjamas too." they nodded. They were all smiling and I knew I was too.

I made my way next door and gave a small polite little knock. While I waited I glanced up at my bedroom window which could be seen from where I stood and saw Liz, Macey and Bex all presses up to the glace try to see me carry out the dare. Luckily Josh opened the door and I didn't have to suffer the awkwardness of having to deal with one of his parents.

Josh was ready for bed too and I took in his damp, shaggy hair and the clean sent of soap. He must have taken a shower.

"Cammie!" he almost shouted my name in surprise. His eyes looked me up in down as he noticed what I was wearing.

"Hey Josh, I was wondering if you wanted to join me and the girls at my house?"

"Oh,"

"We're having a sleep over…" I didn't really want him to join us so I continued "I understand if you don't. It was silly for me to ask, I'm sure you're really busy-"

"Actually, I'm not doing anything. My parents are having a bit of an argument and it would be nice to get out of the house for a bit." For the first time I noticed the muffled shouts from the back of the house. Before I could say anything else Josh was stepping out of the house and shutting the door behind him. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N- HEY THANKS FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I ENJOYED WRITING IT. TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO DO ANYTHING WITH CAMMIE AND JOSH. I'M NOT MUCH OF A JAMMIE FAN AND I DON'T REALLY INTEND ON ANYTHING HAPPENING WITH THEM. I THOUGHT THERE MIGHT BE TOO MUCH GOING IF IT DID, BUT TELL ME YOU IDEAS! REVIEW! REVIEIW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- THANK SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAP!**

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up on the floor. I was lying on my back and my thin night gown had ridden up leaving my legs underwear and a substantial amount of my stomach on show. I looked around the room Liz, Bex and Macey were all in similar positions. I pulled my dress down a little bit and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Ow!" I heard a deep voice moan. My head spun around to look at the boy who was lying next to me with my bony elbow pushing into his stomach. I jumped up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked waking up the others and all of last came flooding back. I laughed, it was rough and tired "Sorry, I forgot… um… what time is it?" I asked climbing to my feet and yanking my dress down all the way, but not before Josh gat a quick glance. I wacked him on the back of the head.

"Pervert." He smirked slightly and I rolled my eyes. my gaze landed on the wall clock above my bed "8:00!" I shouted and the others, who all happened to be in the middle of rubbing their eyes, joined me in a race to the bathroom. I had gotten a head start and reached the door first, however I wasn't strong enough to stop Macey from shoving me out of the way. Not even Bex fend off a Beauty Queen in the morning.

The door was slammed in my face and I heard the lock click. Macey cackled evilly.

Bex ran to the spare room on suit and even Liz thought to run down stairs to the bathroom down there. I wandered back into my room. Josh was still lying on the floor stretched out on the floor.

"Get up. I have to get ready for school, and so do you." He let out a moan and rolled over

"Five more minutes; _Mom_." I knew he was just trying to irritate me.

"Josh! Get up, I need to change,"

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." He was talking in a phony tired voice, but had his eyes wide open. I kicked him in the side.

"I have a boyfriend freak. Do you want me to tell him what you've said?" Josh threw his arms up in mock surrender.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going." He back out of my room and closed the door, I started to pull my night gown over my head when Josh's head came back round, "hey, Cammie-"

"Bye Josh!" I shouted and he left for good this time. I laughed a bit and threw on a pair of white denim shorts and my favourite blue top with the words 'I'd tell you I Love you, But then I'd have to kill you" written on it. I slipped on a pair of white flip-flops and headed down stairs to wait for the others.

I started to riffle through my jacket pockets for a piece of mint gum to freshen my breath.

Liz joined me shortly after and I bet here a dollar Macey would be the last to finish, for some reason she took me on and when Bex came out of the bathroom down stairs I made her fork over the cash.

"Thank you!" I sang as I pinched the bill out of Liz's fingers. Bex laughed and Macey huffed as she came down the stairs. She knew what we had down. It wasn't the first time we had done this.

"Right, come on you gamblers lets go." Liz looked at her watch and her eyes shot open wide.

"We are already, 2 minutes and 45 seconds late! Wait make that 46, wait 47, 48, 49…" I sighed and dragged her out to the car.

Me and Liz ran through the halls to Chemistry. Were 10 minutes late to class and Liz was almost having a mental breakdown. We ran through the door of the class room and skidded to a stop.

"Girls you are very late," Dr Fibbs said sternly and Liz nodded vigorously "This is usually about the time where I say _detention_ and hand you each a slip of paper, but sense you have never been late before I assume there is a very good reason, which I will be wanting to hear at the end of class," he paused and Liz started shaking "Take your seats." Liz started breathing again and we walked quickly to the back of the room and sat down in our usual seats.

Luckily I knew everything Dr Fibbs was teaching, I guess it was some kind of recap lesson and so I didn't need to make any note, Liz on the other had was writing down his every word to the exact letter and more, if that was even possible. I knew she already knew this stuff too. Liz didn't need to write anything down sense she never forgot anything, but that never stopped her. I decided that if I did end up needing notes I could just copy of hers. So I let my thoughts wonder.

Lunch time didn't arrive quick enough and when it did I was greeted with the voice of Tina Walters.

"Party at my place!" she said thrusting invitations at everyone who passed her in the corridor, including me.

"Oh, Cammie, I guess you can come, but only if you bring that hot boyfriend of yours." She turned her group of sluts and they all giggled.

"Sure, Tina, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I went to leave, but then turned back "Oh, but I have to ask, is it a costume party?" Tina looked confused

"No, why would you ask?"

"So, you won't be wearing your bitch mask?" she squeaked in shock at my comment. God she was the reason we were referred to as _dumb blondes. _I headed to the cafeteria before she could reply.

"Ooh! Yeah! A party!" Bex sad as we sat down to eat.

"Cammie, I'm going to dress you for this. I want you to looking…" she trailed off searching t=for the right word.

"Look what?" I demanded

"… nice." She finished

"Oh okay, thanks." I said try not to sound offended.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Bex squealed.

**A/N- I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO WRITE ABOUT THE PARTY. A LOT IS GOING TO HAPPEN; IT MIGHT BE A LONG CHAPTER… BE PRAPARED. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- HEY! I AM GLAD THAT YOU LIKED MY LAST CHAPTER! NOW I GIVE YOU… *DRUM ROLL* THE PARTY! ENJOY!**

**Cammie's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a light blue dress that stopped just above the knees. I had white platform sandals on, and my dishwater blonde hair was down and my makeup was soft and light. Macey of course was the creator of my new found _beauty_.

"You look GOURGIOUS!" I sighed and so did the others, but for the opposite reason. I went to push my hair out of my face, "Don't touch anything!" Macey warned giving me the evils

"But-" I started, but was cut off.

"Or I'll set Bex on you." Bex winked at me and I knew to keep quite.

"Well, can we go now?" I asked. I was starting to feel awkward with them all staring at me. Liz had on a baby pink sundress and her hair in loose curls around her face. Macey had a forest green dress that hugged her figure too perfectly with black stilettos. Bex had on a red dress too short to bend down in and, well looked like a goddess.

"Okay, I think you're ready. Let's go!"

We pulled into the drive way of Tina's mansion. There was loud music coming from the house and people were screaming and already drunk.

"Are we late?" Liz asked slightly worried and Macey smiled

"Fashionably." We all climbed out of the car and headed inside.

Everyone who was anyone was at this party. Despite the fact that Tina was a bitch didn't hide the fact that she threw amazing parties that nobody would dare to miss; even I usually began to enjoy myself after an hour or so… and a few shots…

_**One hour and a few shots later-**_

My head was spinning and I kept laughing at the weird faces people were making at me.

"Cammie!" I heard my name shouted over the roar of the music. I turned to see Zac making his way over to the bar.

"Zach! Where have you been?! I didn't know you were coming!" god this boy was gorgeous and perfect n those eyes, he smirked at me.

"Are you drunk?" he teased.

"No!" I shouted a little too quickly and he started laughing, I was never a very good liar "Well, maybe a little…" I said holding up my fingers and pinching them together. "What about you?" I asked pointing an accusing finger and almost poking him in his amazing green eyes.

"Not as much as you," I laughed much harder than I should have. "I have been looking for you everywhere, Gallagher Girl."

"Really?" I asked stepping closer to him; this was defiantly the vodka shots doing their thing right now. His eyes opened wide and he gathered his thoughts again.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about-"

"The kiss?" I cut in and he smirked.

"Yup," I put my hands on his chest and leaned in, mu shoes made it so I didn't have to stand on my tiptoes to look him in the eye.

"You have caused me so much trouble Zachary, you know that?" I could feel his warm breath on my check. His lips brushed my face as he spoke.

"I meant to, beautiful." A small shiver ran down my spine. Where was Max? Someone needed to stop me, I wasn't going to be able to stop myself; this boy was intoxicating. I was positive that Zach wasn't going to come to his sense so-

"Zach!" thank God! Zach turned his head,

"Later!" he shouted, but I pulled away and was gone before he looked back.

**Zach' POV**

I scanned the room for the millionth time that night. I had been looking for Cammie sense I walked through the door.

"Cammie!" I shouted her name and it was just audible over the roar of the music. She turned to see me making my way over to her.

"Zach! Where have you been?! I didn't know you were coming!" her voice had a chirpiness to it and I knew she was drunk. I smirked at her.

"Are you drunk?" I teased.

"No!" She shouted and I started laughing, she was a horrible liar "Well, maybe a little…" she said holding up her fingers and pinching them together. "What about you?" She asked pointing an accusing finger at me and almost poking me in the eye. She was so adorable. She should get drunk more often.

"Not as much as you," she laughed hard. "I have been looking for you everywhere, Gallagher Girl." Her blue eyes were staring into mine, gluing me to the spot.

"Really?" she asked stepping closer to me. My breath caught in my throat, her blue dress was perfect for her figure and brought out the colour of her eyes. Why did this girl make me so nervous? I gathered my thoughts.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about-"

"The kiss?" she cut in and I smirked.

"Yup," she put her hands on my chest and leaned in.

"You have caused me so much trouble Zachary, you know that?" I could feel her warm breath on my check. My lips brushed her face as I spoke and this tiny amount of contact made body shiver.

"I meant to, beautiful." I was going to kiss her again; there was nothing that could stop me-

"Zach!" I turned my head,

"Later!" I shouted, I didn't want this moment to end, but I felt her pull away and she was gone before I could look back.

C**ammie's POV**

I ran to the ladies room and bashed into some couple making out,

"Sorry!" I said Liz looked at me and blushed like a bleeding rose. My stomach flipped as I saw who she was kissing. "Jonas!?" their mouths opened and closed few times, but nothing was coming out. I laughed "Well, it's about time!" They both looked at me and smiled, their checks were flushed from the heat of the party and the situation I had just caught them in.

"Don't let me stop you!" I shouted as I pushed through the door to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and calmly told myself to get it together. I could feel the alcohol wearing off, so I freshened up my makeup and headed back over the bar.

"Can I have-"

"A vodka shot?" the bartender asked with raised eyebrows and I nodded. He started to line them up and I winked at him as I flung my head back and downed the first one. It burned my throat as it slid down and my tough started to tingle. I was not really in the same dimension as the boy smiling at me so I just smiled at him and turned back to the bar. I didn't usually get this drunk at a party. Even Tina's, I don't think I would remember what happened in the morning.

"Cam, are you okay?"

"Mmm…" I mumbled and hiccupped.

"Cam, do you want me to take you home?" I shook my head at him. I took his hand and started to drag him slowly and seductively to an empty room I had seen earlier.

"Cammie, I don't know if you know what you're doing." I laughed, and his hands found my waist, he didn't seem to mind that I was completely wasted any more. Zach's eyes stared down at me and I giggled, what was it about this boy that made me weak at the knees? He leaned down and kissed me, softly on the lips, his hands cupped my face. The fire grew inside of me and I press up against him. He picked me up in his strong arms and I wrapped my legs around his hips. My back was up against the wall. My head was spinning as he kissed down my neck and all across my collar bone. My fingers were knotted up pin his hair. I moaned softly

"Zach," I whispered and he pulled back, my eyes focused on Max's face in front of.

"Zach?" his voice was full of confusion. His suddenly filled with pain.

"Max I-" I chocked back a sudden sob, "Max I kissed…" I coughed slightly "I kissed Zach." he seemed to be relieved.

"I know." He said and smiled slightly, but sadly.

"You do? How?" I was shaking my head.

"I saw, I've been wondering when you would tell me." He reached out and whipped a tear from my face. I hadn't even known I was crying.

"I'm soo-rryy-y," I stuttered, what was wrong with me? Things were becoming unnecessarily complicated. Max pulled me into him and I buried my face into his shirt.

"Shh, it's okay. Shh, it's okay."

**Max's POV**

I spotted Cammie at the bar, I had been looking for her the whole party. She looked up and I smiled at her. She looked so beautiful in her little blue dress and so drunk. She didn't seem to recognise me; she just smiled and turned back to the bar.

"Cam, are you okay?" I asked her leaning against the bar.

"Mmm…"she mumbled and hiccupped. She was so cute, but didn't usually get this drunk at parties.

"Cam, do you want me to take you home?" she shook her head at me. I felt her small hand close around mine and she started to drag me to some empty room, I knew she was completely wasted. I was surprised that there even was a spare room this late in the evening

"Cammie, I don't know if you know what you're doing." she laughed, and my hands found her waist. I could never really say no to Cammie, not when she looked at me with those eyes. I looked down at her and she giggled, this girl made my heart keep beating. I leaned down and kissed her, softly on the lips, I cupped her face in my hands. She pressed up against me. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my hips. I pushed her up against the wall. I kissed down her neck and all across her collar bone. Her sent was consuming me, it was sweet and fresh. Her fingers were gripping at my hair. She moaned softly and I kept kissing

"Zach," She whispered and I pulled back. My heart stopped for a moment. What was she talking about?

"Zach?" I said confused. Then I realised what she meant and was filled with pain.

"Max I-" she chocked back a sob, "Max I kissed…" Cammie coughed slightly "I kissed Zach." I breathed a sigh of relief, I was so happy she told me.

"I know." I said and smiled slightly, but there was still some pain left in my voice.

"You do? How?" she was shaking her head.

"I saw, I've been wondering when you would tell me." I reached out and whipped a tear from her face. Her mascara was running. It wasn't every day I saw Cammie cry, she didn't usually show weakness.

"I'm soo-rryy-y," she stuttered. I pulled her into me and she buried her face into my shirt.

"Shh, it's okay. Shh, it's okay."

**A/N- I THINK THIS WENT WELL, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE PARTY?! DID YOU LIKE CAMMIE'S IMAGINATION? WHAT ABOUT LIZ AND JNAS'S MOMENT? ANY WAY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. I HAVE INJERED MY WRIST AND WON'T BE ABLE TO TYPE FOR A FEW DAYS **** I AM REALLY SORRY. I WILL BE STORING UP IDEAS THOUGH AND WILL GET YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- OKAY SO I'M TYPING THIS WITH ONE HAND SO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES, BUT I DECIDED I COULDN'T JUST LEAVE YOU GUYS ANY LONGER. I REALLY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Max's POV**

Cammie's sobs stopped and she became dead weight. I guess she had been drinking more than I thought and had passed out. I laid her small frame down on the couch that was in the room and covered her in one of Tina's thousand dollar cashmere blankets and headed out of the room. I was kind of pissed about a few things and I guess there was one person I could take it out on.

"Zach!" I shouted over the dying sound of the music, the party was coming to an end. People were filtering out, but Zach was stood with Luke and Mathew. He turned and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Max," nobody knew we were brothers yet, so I had to be careful with what I said.

"Zach, I need to talk to you."

"Sure man, whatever." He shifted so his whole body was facing.

"Alone" I said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, ookayy…" he looked back at his friends before walking to a corner of the room.

"What is it bro?" he asked. I laughed a bit, god he was either dumber than I thought, or thought I was the idiot.

"Um, well let's start with you kissing my girlfriend," I seethed; something crossed Zach's face, but then disappeared.

"Aw man, I'm sorry about that, but you of all people should understand." I looked at me like he was serious. I just laughed at him nervously.

"Really? And how's that work?" he smirked

"Well, she is pretty hot." I hate this boy! I clenched my fists.

"What did you say?" it was all I could do not to punch this guy in the face.

"I said, your girlfriend is hot." And with that I punched him as hard as I could… in the face. He dropped he beer can he had been drinking from and hit the wall.

"Don't talk about Cammie like that in front of me again!" I turned and walked away from my brother. Whoa, I felt so much better.

**Zach's POV**

I steady myself. I was going to go after him, but decided against it. Max had had a good reason to punch me. I can't believe Cammie told him about the kiss or at least that's how I assume he found out. Where was Cammie? I hadn't seen her sense we were inches apart and I was about to betray my brother again. I tightened up the muscles in my face and then relaxed them. My jaw was throbbing, but I smirked when I realised this meant so was Max's hand. I wouldn't be surprised if he did more damage to himself by hitting me that hard in the jaw.

**Max's POV**

I went back to get Cammie. She should probably get home. When I re-entered the room, I could hear her soft breaths and knew she was still sleeping. I bent down and kissed her on the check before picking her up bridal style. God she was beautiful. Like a princess, what was she doing with a stable boy like me? Maybe she should be with Zach. Maybe she deserved more than me? I shook the idea from my mind. There was no way I would let Cammie go.

"Max?" Cammie mumbled as I climbed into the driver's seat of my car.

"Yes, angle?" I said tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Um, I need to-" she stopped talking.

"Cammie?" I heard her let out a tired sigh. She was asleep again. I smiled to myself. She was really cute when she slept. Her soft breathing made me want to wrap her up in my arms and keep her safe.

**Cammie's POV**

I woke with a pounding head ache. I felt sticky and sweaty. I was still wearing the same cloths as last night; at least I think I was wearing this last night. My shoes where by the door, but nothing else had been touched. I climbed out of bed and slumped over to my closet mirror. I looked like sh*t. I ran brush through my matted hair and headed for the shower. Turning on the water I slipped out of my blue dress and into the waterfall of warm water.

When I got dressed I threw on the t-shirt I found and a denim mini skirt. Throwing on a pair of grey flats and grabbing my bag I ran out to the car. I put on a bit of lip gloss and blush as I drove and swallowed a pain killer. By the time I had gotten to school I still didn't remember anything from the other night, which was pretty surprising sense I never got drunk enough to forget the whole night. It was early when I got to school and we had a Chemistry test first period so I headed to my locker to collect my notes. The halls were basically empty, but I felt my locker rattle a little as someone rested on the one next to mine.

"He, Gallagher Girl." Zach's voice echoed through the empty halls of the school. I slammed my locker shut.

"What do you want Zach?" I spat. God I hated this boy. He put his hands up.

"What?" he smirked,

"I'm not in the mood for you and your-"

"My what?" he shot back

"God! Just leave me alone before I-"

"Before you kiss me again?" his eyes were sparkling with excitement and I wanted to smack that never ending smirk off his face.

"Urgh! I hate you!" I spat venom dripping from my every word. The light in his eyes left and I smiled, but he didn't stop smirking.

"You didn't mind me too much last night," he said leaning so I could feel the heat radiating off his body "I don't think there was much more distance between us than this, Gallagher Girl." I felt my breaths getting heavy and my heart beat was speeding up.

"I-I don't remember…" God what did I do last night that I couldn't remember. People were starting to arrive and were staring at us.

"You don't remember?" Zach asked sanding back. I shook my head as I tried to get away from him sent. He did smell good.

"No, I can't remember anything from last night. I looked up into his eyes. What had I done that I couldn't remember? Whet was Zach so proud of? I needed to know. "What happened Zach? What have I forgotten?" he didn't say anything for a moment; I could tell he was thinking, and then he smiled. _Yes, actual smilage! _

"We kissed." My stomach flipped_. _He had to be lying, and yetfor some reason I believed him and this made it worse.

"I don't remember that." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Then let me refresh your memory." Zach's hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me in. his lips pressed against mine, sweet and warm. I gasped at the suddenness of the kiss (Or at least that's what I'm telling myself). I felt Zach smile into the kiss as he started to kiss more passionately and I let him.

**A/N- OKAY SO THERE SOME ZAMMIE TO LEAVE YOU HANGING! I HOPE YOU IKE! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOUR TEAM MAX OR ZACH! I NEED TO KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW! ON ND WHO'S POV DO YOU WANT NEXT CHAP?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- OKAY SO THE LAST CHAPTER ENDED WITH ZAMMIE, BUT BECAUSE IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE WHICH I AM SO SORRY ABOUT, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO BORE YOU WITH ALL MY EXCUSES, YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THE LAST CHAPTER TO REFRESH YOU MEMORY. AGAIN REALLY SORRY, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAP! **

**WARNING: THERE MAY BE SOME FISTS-A-FLYIN IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Cammie's POV**

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in. His tough slid along my bottom lip asking for entrance, I was about to give it to him when I came to my senses. I pulled back.

"What the hell was that?!" I shouted, angrier at myself than Zach. He was breathing heavily; we had been kissing a lot longer than I thought.

"Nothing, I just, I thought…" he had been smiling, but now he was a deep red colour. Zach Goode? Blushing, I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it.

"In case you have forgotten I am dating someone and in case that wasn't enough, he turns out to be your brother!" he was trying to recover, but was finding it hard.

"Yeah, but I-" he started but didn't finish.

"Don't care." I finished for him.

"Cammie, I know you are dating Max, but there is just something about you that-"

"I don't wasn't to hear it, Zach. You have made me feel bad enough. I have been packed full of guilt after that first kiss and I don't know how to tell Max."

"But you did, last night." I looked at him, racking my brain for what had happened last night. I turned to walk away. I didn't want to talk to Zach anymore. People were staring and I wasn't in the mood to be stared at.

"Cammie, Cammie wait!" I heard him jogging to catch up to me. He got in front of me and started walking backwards so he could look me in the eye. I just kept my gaze straight ahead and picked up my pace. "Cammie, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for how I-" I laughed, was he serious? Was he messing with me?

"Zach, I'm not in the mood, I want to get some last minute revision in before this Chemistry test I have this morning. So please," I stopped walking and turned to face him "leave me alone." He looked at me shocked and I left him like that, stood alone in the hall. I felt his eyes on me as I continued down the corridor and I felt the urge turn around a run back to him, tell him I forgave him and that, that… that what? I didn't really know what I would say, so I just kept walking.

**Zach's POV**

I watched her walk away. My lips were tingling from the kiss. I knew that Cammie had been drunk last night I hadn't thought she wouldn't remember what had happened. I also hadn't thought that she would have let that kiss go on for as long as it did. I could taste coconut chap stick and I smiled to myself, Cammie tasted sweet.

When lunched rolled around I was still thinking about the kiss with Cammie.

"Zach!" I piled on the mash potatoes and spaghetti, not that was really hungry, but I had football after school and I didn't want play with an empty stomach. I saw Luke running up to me. He looked super excited, it was actually worrying me.

"What?" I asked hesitantly as I looked around the room for a free table.

"Dude, tell, it's not true!" I turned and looked at him he sounded stressed, but he still had that weird grin on his face.

"I have no idea what you talking about." Just then I turned to see Cammie talking a seat with Bex, Liz and Macey and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I knew it! Ha!" I pulled my eyes from Cammie; she was in mid laugh at something Macey had said.

"Knew what exactly?" I asked.

"You made out with Cammie Morgan in the hall this morning!" I felt the colour drain from my face. Then I shrugged my shoulders.

"I still don't know what you're talking about," I didn't think Cammie would everyone knowing what we had done. I felt Luke patted me hard on the back,

"Whatever you say man, but that's what I heard."

"From who?" I spotting a table and heading in its direction, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"Tina,"

"Who?" I said as Luke took the seat opposite me.

"You know, Tina." I pressed my lips together and squinted at him "Tina Walters…" when I still didn't show any kind of recollection to the name and sighed, "The bleached blonde that hit on you the moment you walked into school on your first day. The one you made out with at the party last night?" my eyes shot open and I smirked

"Oh yeah, Tina." I shoved a spoonful of potato into my mouth just as the others came over and took their seats. They were smiling at me.

"Soooo…" Mathew said, he actually was the only one not smiling.

"Is it true?" Shawn asked taking a sip out of his water bottle.

"Look guys, I didn't kiss Cam-" I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to Max stood behind me, his eyes were angry and I knew he must have heard. Apparently news travelled fast in this school. Then I felt his fist connect with my jaw… again. "What the HE-" I stared, just before he grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me from my seat and punching me in the gut.

"That is for kissing my girlfriend-" this time I didn't let him finish, I swung my fist back and punched him square in the face.

I could hear all the chants "Fight, Fight, Fight! Fight, Fight …" I punched him again in the stomach as I took a hit on the side and I think felt a rib crack.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Stop! Fight, Fight, Fight, Please, Fight, Stop!" I heard some panicked voice in the crowd. "Stop! Please, Stop It! Let me through! Please!" Then Cammie was in the circle with me and Max. She was crying. She grabbed onto Max's elbow as he pulled back to hit me again.

"Please," she whispered, but so everyone could hear. It was silent and Max was looking from her to me, his anger starting to fade. His noise was bleeding and he had a cut under his eye that will no doubt leave him with a black eye. I looked around, my side was throbbing and my head was pounding, I found comfort in the fact that I knew Max was probably feeling the same way.

Once the crowed started to dissipate and everyone returned to their lunch, Cammie gave us both cold glares.

"Real, mature. You two need to grow up!" she was crying again. Then she turned her back on us and ran from the lunch room. I turned around, just as Macey, Bex and Liz rushed after her. I made eye contact with Max for moment before he too turned and went after Cammie.

**A/N- AGAIN I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING, I JUST FEEL SO BAD. I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER THOUGH AND I WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I MEAN 101 REVIEWS, THAT'S JUST SO AMAZING! I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOO, AND IFOR THOSE OF YOU THAT READ MY OTHER STORIES, **_**GREEN OR BLUE, TOBIAS'S NOTE **_**AND **_**A PRINCESS'S SELECTION, **_**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THEM SOON TOO. THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! PLEASE, REVIEW!**


End file.
